¿Me gusta…, Natsu?
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Por qué Natsu me ponía nerviosa? No lo sabía con exactitud, por ello para no arriesgarme y quedar como tonta, seguí los consejos que sugerían en el hechicero semanal. [La imagen no me pertenece] [Escrito en viñetas]
1. El Hechicero Semanal

**¿Me gusta..., Natsu?**

 **Fairy** **Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro** **Mashima**

* * *

 _ **¿Me gusta..., Natsu?**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _=El Hechicero Semanal=_

 **(Lucy _)_**

En definitiva, algo andaba mal conmigo. De lo contrario, no puedo imaginarme una buena razón para que en mi cabeza haya cruzado aquella loca y trillada idea.

Sí, eso debe ser. O, posiblemente, alguien utilizo su magia para que todos aquí en Magnolia, pensarán cosas absurdas con respecto a sus compañeros de gremio.

¿Tal vez, Juvia?

Suena lógico; sin embargo no creo que eso último sea cien por ciento verdad. Ya que si bien recuerdo, la última vez que Juvia lanzó una poción de amor, afecto solo a los miembros del gremio.

Además, no creo que su obsesión por Gray Fullbuster, llegue a tanto, ¿o si?

Bueno, por ahora el amor obsesivo de Juvia no me interesa. Debido a que en estos momentos, tengo otro asunto que resolver, el cual cabe recalcar que ocupa gran parte de mis pensamientos.

Por tal motivo, debo acabar pronto con _ese_ asunto, antes de que empeore mi situación.

Por lo que sin perder más tiempo, salí de mi apartamento con dirección al parque central de Magnolia, en donde compraría un objeto material para poder hallar la respuesta a mis extraños y perturbadores pensamientos.

Aunque me alegro que al menos no todo pinta tan mal para mí, pues afortunadamente, Natsu y Happy no habían entrado a mi departamento durante la noche.

Ya que de ser de así, ese par ubiera acabado destruyendo mis vergonzosos planes, en cuestión de segundos.

 _«Al igual que todo lo que tocan.»_

Pensé, logrando sacarme una sonrisa. Así que con la primera sonrisa de la mañana adornando en mi rostro, salí rumbo a donde tenía que ir con urgencia.

Caminé por las calles de Magnolia como de costumbre y al llegar al canal de navegación, las personas de siempre me saludaron desde su barca con su típico « _ten cuidado, señorita_ »; pero a pesar de seguir el recorrido habitual, dos calles antes de llegar a Fairy Tail, giré a la derecha para dirigirme al parque.

Llegué al parque central de Magnolia, sin ninguna novedad. Estando allí, lo primero que hice fue buscar el lugar exacto al que quería ir. _. E_ n cuanto divise el puesto de revistas, fui presa de la felicidad.

Me sentía feliz, casi tanto, como cuando Mira-san me puso la marca de _hada_ que me identificaba como miembro de mi amado gremio, Fairy Tail.

Por lo que sin perder un minuto más de tiempo en lindos recuerdos del pasado, corrí en dirección al sitio que me interesaba. Me sentía ansiosa, igual a una pequeña niña que está apunto de conseguir un juguete nuevo;sin embargo sabía que yo no recibiría eso, lo mío sería aún más valioso.

Observé con devoción el puesto de revistas que está en el parque central. Ahí quería llegar para poder comprar el Hechicero Semanal de este mes, ya que en esta edición, iban a publicar un artículo que ayudaría a sacarme de dudas.

Busque con la mirada la revista en la que el Cool de Jason escribe. Cuando di con ella, no lo pensé dos veces y la tomé.

Una vez que tuve revista y paga en mano, me encamine hasta el señor que atendía el puesto.

—¿Cuánto... —pregunté enseñándole la publicación que había tomado.

—Treinta joyas. —informó el precio.

Asentí en respuesta y enseguida le pasé el valor solicitado. Murmurando un cortés « _gracias por su compra»_ , el vendedor me despidió de su negocio.

Las ganas de leer el artículo que me interesaba, se hicieron presentes. Mi curiosidad podía más. Quería leer el artículo, a la de ya.

Tanto así, que no podía esperar hasta llegar a casa para leerlo y el gremio definitivamente no era un buen lugar para ojear en paz, por lo que, saliendo victorioso mi sentido de la curiosidad, decidí echarle una rápida mirada a la revista aquí mismo en el parque.

Esperando de ese modo, poder saciar mi ansiedad.

 _ **»»»Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de la autora:**_

* * *

 _ **«N/A¹»:**_ Esta secuencia de viñetas o pequeña historia, viene siendo como una adaptación de un OneShot que tengo publicado en esta misma cuenta, pero para otro fandom.

 _ **«N/A²»**_ : Posiblemente en la historia original, nunca suceda un NaLu; pero el soñar y la imaginación no cuesta nada y me dije voy a adaptar ese OneShot para poner en aprietos a cierta rubia.

 _ **«N/A³»:** _ Aprovecho para agradecer a quienes comentaron y agregaron a favoritos los OneShot " _ **Oscuridad**_ " y "¡ _ **Me Gusta! ¿Algún Problema?**_ " Tengan por seguro que habrá más de Sabertooth.

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Resolviendo Dudas

**¿Me gusta..., Natsu?**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _ **¿Me gusta... Natsu?**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _=Resolviendo dudas=_

 _ **(Lucy)**_

Opté por irme a leer bajo la sombra del árbol de cerezo arco iris, el cual, resulta ser el que Natsu y Happy alguna vez arrancaron para que pudiera verlo en su máximo esplendor.

Presentía que estar bajo la sombra del cerezo, me daría la tranquilidad que necesito para poder ojear la revista; debido a que este árbol, me trae un lindo recuerdo que mis amigos hicieron con tal de verme feliz.

Cuando estuve cómodamente sentada, por pura curiosidad, comencé a leer los temas que traía esta edición del Hechicero Semanal en su portada.

En la cubierta de la revista, se podía apreciar lo más relevante del contenido de la revista, junto con algunas llamativas imágenes.

Horóscopo semanal, fotografías de la maga más hermosa del mes, entrevista con una tigresa celestial, tipos de amores platónicos y uno denominado ¿se gustan? Eran los temas con los cuales la editorial traba de llamar la atención del público.

Y al parecer lo habían logrado conmigo, porque hubo uno en particular que llamó mi atención.

—¿Se gustan? —volví a leer el último título, solo que está vez imite la voz de Happy.

Sabía a la perfección que mi curiosidad por ese peculiar artículo, se debía a una sola razón. La cual, graciosamente, involucra a cierto compañero de equipo poseedor de un peculiar color de cabello.

Y es que, por temor a estar equivocada, me negaba a admitir que en los últimos días me he sentido atraída por Natsu Dragneel.

Suena extraño, lo sé y aún más, siendo Natsu tan él; pero prefiero descubrir lo que quiere mi corazón, a vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber por qué cada vez que estoy con el hijo de Igneel, me pongo nerviosa.

Además, por vergüenza me negaba rotundamente a ir con Mira-san a pedirle consejos amorosos a ella. Pues conociéndola, seguramente terminaría involucrando a todo el gremio, haciendo de mi pequeño problema una gran tormenta.

Por otro lado, también tenía a Juvia; sin embargo al ser consciente de su gran imaginación, lo más seguro es que piense que miento y que en realidad me atrae Gray Fullbuster. Lo que traería por consecuencia, ser tachada de «rival de amores».

Y eso, sería peligroso, humillante y vergonzoso.

Por lo que, tras lanzar un suspiro de resignación, empecé a pasar las hojas de la revista el Hechicero Semanal hasta llegar a la página veintidós, donde sin lugar a dudas, comenzaría a descubrir que siento por Natsu.

O al menos, eso es lo que más anhelo e imploro.

Al llegar a la página veintidós, lo primero que note es que el encabezado del artículo lucia en letras grandes en color rosa y que los puntos de los signos de interrogación, habían sido reemplazados por un corazón.

Rodé los ojos ante tanta exageración, a mi parecer no era necesaria tanta extravagancia para un artículo amoroso; no obstante, ignore esos empalagosos detalles y seguí analizando el especial de ¿se gustan?

Pose mi mirada más abajo y ubique el nombre del autor de ese peculiar segmento.

—Jenny Realigth. —musite en voz alta, el nombre del autor especial para ese espacio.

¿Jenny? ¿Ella escribió este artículo? Me resulta imposible de creer, porque la integrante de Blue Pegasus y rival de Mira-san, da la impresión de tener más conocimientos acerca de la moda que de los sentimientos. Aunque por otro lado, eso explicaría porque estaba tan colorido el segmento de ¿se gustan?

Supuse que en Jenny se aplica la frase de las apariencias engañan y por ello, fue quien escribió este artículo.

Así que estando aún más intrigada, me dispuse a leer el segmento de ¿Se gusta? Escrito por la actual miss Fiore.

Esperando de ese modo hallar una solución a mis problemas amorosos; porque de no ser así, no sé qué haré la próxima vez que deba ir a una misión con el chico que últimamente abarcar gran parte de mis pensamientos.

Y roba mis suspiros.

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de la autora:**_

* * *

 _ **«N/A¹»**_ : Segundo capítulo de esta historia.


	3. Todo comienza pensando en él

**¿Me gusta..., Natsu?**

 **Fairy** **Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _ **¿Me gusta... Natsu?**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _=Todo comienza... Pensando en él=_

 _ **(Lucy)** _

Tras dirigir una rápida mirada por los alrededores para comprobar que ninguno de mis compañeros de gremio se encontraba cerca, comencé a leer la información básica de este peculiar artículo.

—¿Me gusta?

Leí el título en voz alta, solo que en esta ocasión no fingí la manera de hablar de Happy, porque conociendo mi suerte, estoy segura que si lo llegó a imitar otra vez, el condenado gato azul hará acto de presencia para burlarse de mí.

Y por ahora, lo que menos necesito, es tener que lidiar con los comentarios fuera de lugar que el compañero de Salamander suele hacer.

«¿Crees estar enamorada? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿No estgás segura? Sino estás seguro de tus sentimientos, ¡no te preocupes! Aquí te mostramos una serie de pasos que ayudarán a descubrir la respuesta que tanto anhela tu corazón.»

Al terminar de leer el primer párrafo, un inaudible «¿ _eh_?», se escapo de mis labios. Debido a que el segmento que Jenny realizó para el Hechicero Semanal, pintaba a ser un simple y superficial test.

Admito que me sentí decepcionada al respecto, pues creí que el dichoso tema de «¿Me gusta?» Trataba de otra cosa más verídica; además, conociendo a la rubia de Blue Pegasus, puedo asegurar que el artículo que escribió carece de fundamentos suficientes para darme la respuesta que busco.

Aún así, continúe leyendo. Ya que soy del tipo de chicas que les gusta leer, por ende no puedo hacer de lado una lectura por más absurda que sea; no obstante, puede ser cierto lo que dije con anterioridad y tal vez, Jenny me dé la sorpresa de que redactó este segmento, en base a los conocimientos que ha aprendido al lado de los Trimens.

También decidí proseguir leyendo con la esperanza de que algún detalle, por mínimo que sea, sirva para despejar tan sólo un poco las nubes de inseguridad que afectan a mi corazón.

Aunque sí esto no sucede y solo me confunde más, tal vez pueda usar parte de la información que Jenny recopiló para en un futuro, crear una de mis novelas.

—Uno —musite con los ánimos recuperados—. Piensa en el chico que te gusta.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el nombre y la imagen de un chico se hizo presente en mis pensamientos.

Natsu...

A pesar de que el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente fue el de Natsu Dragneel, no quise hacerme falsas ilusiones, pues estas únicamente aparecen para engañarnos en la realidad.

Además, cuando nos ilusionamos con un posible « _algo_ », la realidad suele ser aún más dolorosa. Por tal motivo, supuse que pensé en él, porque Natsu es de los pocos chicos de todo el gremio con el que estoy la mayor tiempo.

« _Sí, ¡eso debe ser!»_

Me dije a mi misma para darle mayor credibilidad a mis suposiciones.

Por si eso fuera poco, puede ser que la personalidad sobre protectora de Natsu, también haya influido en que él fuese el nominado para ocupar el primer puesto en mis pensamientos.

Porque una de las mejores cualidades que el hijo de Igneel posee, es la de proteger a sus compañeros sin importar qué.

Y esa cualidad, puede resultar peligrosa en estos momentos.

Después de todo, no estoy muy segura de lo que siento por él, por lo que el más pequeño detalle puede ser tomado de manera errónea, siendo el detonante perfecto para romper con nuestra amistad.

Es por ello, que espero descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos; porque de caso contrario, por una imprudencia de mi parte nuestra amistad se podría perder y más allá de los posibles sentimos románticos que tenga hacía Natsu, él es muy importante para mí.

Así que sin rechistar acepté gustosa lo que proseguía:

«Sino has tenido problemas en pensar en el nombre de un chico, todo indica que ¡vas por buen camino!, pero tranquila, que esto apenas comienza.

Y cuando se trata de temas del corazón, todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro. »

 _ **»»» Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de la autora :**_

* * *

 _ **«N/A¹»:**_ Para quienes se pregunten, por qué Jenny fue la seleccionada para ser la que escribió el artículo que Lucy está leyendo.

No se preocupen, todo tiene una razón. Y como vieron —o mejor dicho—, leyeron, por ahí se da una idea de porque fue Jenny


	4. Te Sonrojas Con él y Por él

**¿Me gusta..., Natsu?**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _ **¿Me gusta... Natsu?**_

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 _=Te sonrojas con él y por él=_

 ** _(Lucy)_**

Con el primer paso de este aparente test, no tuve problema alguno en identificar a Natsu; sin embargo como bien redactaron con pensar en el chico en cuestión no basta, pues él puede abarcar tus pensamientos por múltiples razones.

Por ello, continúe con la lectura del paso dos:

—Te sonrojas estando cerca de él. —nombré el siguiente punto, cerrando los ojos para recordar si es verdad que yo me he sonrojado estando cerca de Natsu.

Siendo sincera en este preciso momento, sólo recuerdo una ocasión en la que Natsu Dragneel, me ha provocado un sonrojo y esa ocasión sería, el día en que pensé que él me diría que le gustaba.

Recuerdo bien lo sucedido. Ese día, el comportamiento de Natsu y los comentarios de Mira-san, lograron engañarme por completo. A tal punto, de que cada vez que me topaba de frente con mi compañero de equipo, sentía mis mejillas arder de lo sonrojada que me encontraba y también, creí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho por lo rápido que latía.

Desgraciadamente, lo sucedido ese día fue un mal entendido. El cual me sirvió para darme cuenta que Natsu es un chico algo extraño.

Él no entiende a las mujeres, es decir, Natsu Dragneel actúa sin pensar cuando se trata de los sentimientos del género femenino.

Salamander vendría siendo algo así como... ¿Asexual? Exacto, esa palabra es la que más va acorde con mi compañero, pero lo comprendo.

Entiendo que sea así cuando se involucre a una mujer de por medio, ya que él fue criado por un dragón y quiero pensar que Igneel no le enseñó a tratar a una persona con tacto.

Al menos que la escasa e inexistente atracción que él tenga hacía las mujeres sea una vil mentira, debido a que a pesar de no mostrar interés en alguna chica sus acciones hacen pensar lo contrario.

Y de ese modo, significaría que Natsu si me ha acusado otros cuantos sonrojos. Un claro ejemplo de ello, serían las ocasiones en las que él sin mi permiso se mete en mi cama durante las noches.

Desde este punto de vista, el chico que últimamente roba mis suspiros, sería catalogado como un pervertido disfrazado de mago. Porque en contadas ocasiones, el sin vergüenza de cabellos rosados, me ha tocado los pechos con la ridícula excusa de es «para cubrirte, Luce».

Indicando así, que efectivamente sí me sonrojo estando con el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

Además, por culpa suya y de su carencia de tacto, más de una vez me he puesto colorada, pero del coraje que me hace pasar cada vez que me llama:

« _Luigi_.»

¿Luigi? ¿Acaso soy hombre? ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡yo soy chica! Por ello, me molesta que me cambie de nombre; aún así, no suelo quejarme en público de los odiosos Luigi's, ya que si lo veo desde la perspectiva de Natsu, estos apodos pueden llegar a considerarse como cumplidos...

Haciendo de ese modo, al gran Salamander un chico especial.

Por si esa razón fuera invalida, me alegra saber que todos los portadores de magia de Dragon Slayer, desconocen la palabra «sentimientos», pues ni a cual irle de los siete magos caza dragones que conozco.

Al terminar de rememorar, abrí los ojos para toparme con la debida aclaración a los sonrojos.

«El sonrojo puede ser provocado por mucha razones y a veces no son difíciles de identificar; sobretodo, si somos un poco despistadas. Para ayudarte un poco, aquí te dejamos algunas acciones que suelen generar sonrojos, entre ellas destacan: los cumplidos, los besos en las mejillas y los abrazos.»

 _ **»»» Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ *****Notas de la autora:**_

* * *

 ** _«N/A»: ¡_** Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, cambiando de tema, aquí les dejo el capítulo 4.

¡ _Gracias por leer!_


	5. Sensaciones Extrañas

**¿Me gusta..., Natsu?**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _ **¿Me gusta... Natsu?**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _=Sensaciones Extrañas=_

Aún no estoy segura de qué es lo que siento por Natsu, pero intuyó que voy por buen camino.

Aunque no estoy muy segura, ya que mi lado negativo, persiste en decirme que tal vez, solo sea un espejismo que se creó a base de los dos primeros puntos que se especifican en el Hechicero Semanal

¿Será?

Posiblemente, porque a pesar de que duela aceptarlo, siento que estoy adaptado la extraña manera de ser del Dragneel con cada uno de los detalles que Jenny Realight redactó en su segmento.

—Esto es complicado —solté, en algo parecido a un lloriqueo infantil y aclarando mis ideas añadí—: o mejor dicho, intentar descubrir si estoy enamorado es complicado.

¿Por qué el amor es difícil de entender?

¿Por qué no basta con qué el corazón te diga: «él te gusta»?

Antes de seguir con la lectura, en mi cabeza comenzaron a surgir preguntas estúpidas que en vez de ayudar, hacían que me llenará de dudas.

Pero no podía permitirlo.

Debía de encontrar una solución por mi propia mano, de lo contrario tendría que recurrir al plan «b» y la única segunda opción que tenía por ahora, era el tragarme la vergüenza para rogar por la ayuda de un profesional, en este caso, la chica que me consideraba como su rival de amor venía siendo de las candidatas.

Suspire con pesadez, afianzando el agarre de la revista.

—Sientes que una corriente eléctrica recorre tu cuerpo, cada vez que él te abraza o te agarra.

En cuanto la frase: corriente eléctrica, salió de mis labios, me percaté de que el tercer punto correspondía a las también denominadas «mariposas en el estomago».

Sin embargo, yo no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ese tercer inciso.

Se escucha trillado que creyendo estar enamorada no sienta las mariposas en el estomago cada vez que Natsu rosa mi piel sin querer, aún así, es cien por ciento cierto.

Yo no siento mariposas volar en mi interior, ni mucho menos, una corriente invadir mi cuerpo. Lo mío es aún más fuerte

Ya que puedo asegurar que la intensidad que Natsu me provoca, es capaz de superar a una colonia de mariposas y a la electricidad juntos. Aún si este último elemento, es lanzado por un God Slayer de poderes superiores a los de Olga Nanagia.

Pues lo que siento cada vez que Natsu me agarra o viceversa, se puede comparar a su magia de fuego, es decir, el choque o rose de nuestra piel, produce un calor infernal en mí.

—Estoy encendida. —A pesar de que intenté evitarla, mascullé la frase épica de Natsu.

Debido a que la típica frase que usa Salamander antes de una buena batalla, es la que va acorde con la sensación que él me hace sentir.

Sin lugar a duda, el estar enamorado produce una serie de extrañas sensaciones, pero que a su vez, son muy importantes y agradables.

Sobretodo, siendo Natsu Dragneel poseedor de magia de fuego. Porque al acariciarme o tocarme involuntariamente, me transmite parte de su magia, logrando así, que una conexión se forme entre nosotros dos.

La cual por cierto, no pienso compartir con nadie más.

«Las mariposas en el estomago o electricidad que nuestro chico provoca en nosotros, la mayoría de las veces, se pueden presentar por primera vez, cuando recién nos conocemos y con el transcurso de los días hacerse más fuertes.»

—Jenny te falto, el calor infernal en la descripción. —indiqué feliz de la vida, sabiendo que la sensación que Natsu logra en mí, supera el cliché.

 _ **»»» Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ *****Notas de la autora:**_

* * *

 _ **«N/A»:**_ Para los que esperaban una actualización, aquí esta el capítulo cinco.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
